sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Matt Jones (actor)
| birth_place = Sacramento, California, U.S. | occupation = Actor, voice actor, comedian | spouse = Kelly Daly (2012–present) | children = 1 }} Matthew Lee Jones (born November 1, 1981) is an American actor, voice actor, and comedian. He is best known for portraying Brandon "Badger" Mayhew on the AMC crime drama series Breaking Bad and for playing Baxter on ''Mom''. Early life Jones was born in Sacramento, California but grew up in Pomona, California, one of 10 kids between his mother and stepfather, before eventually moving to Claremont and graduating from Claremont High School in 2000. During this time he started Ultimate Improv in Westwood, before auditioning for Boom Chicago in Amsterdam, where he would go on to perform for three years. Due to the rigorous touring schedule of Boom, he would continually lose his voice, when it eventually "stuck" that way leading to his signature raspy voice. Career Jones was the singer/main songwriter of influential ska band Faculty Four. Before leaving for Boom Chicago, Jones managed to book 20 commercials in two years, including a spot for Midas. After returning, his first theatrical audition was for the AMC crime drama series Breaking Bad. From 2008 to 2013, Jones appeared in a recurring role as Brandon "Badger" Mayhew on Breaking Bad. He appeared as a pizza delivery boy on How I Met Your Mother, and has appeared on Comedy Central's Reno 911! and the NBC comedy series Community. He has appeared in over 40 commercials. He appeared in the pilot episode of the Comedy Central sketch series Key & Peele. He is also a regular performer at the Upright Citizens Brigade Theater and I.O. West.UCB Theater Profile In 2010, Jones was cast in the lead role in the TBS pilot Uncle Nigel, written and produced by Andy Breckman. He has provided voices on the Cartoon Network series Adventure Time. In 2010, he was also cast as one of the lead roles in the Disney XD show Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil, as title character Kick's best friend Gunther Magnuson. He appeared in the 2011 film Red State, and voiced minor characters in the 2011 video game Rage. Jones also appeared as Probationary Agent Ned Dorneget in the CBS show NCIS, between 2011 and 2015. In early 2012, Jones was cast in Steven Levitan's new pilot Rebounding for FOX, but the show was not picked up. Jones voices Riley Nixon in Scooby-Doo! and Kiss: Rock and Roll Mystery. Jones appeared in four episodes of The Office ("Junior Salesman", "The Farm", and the two-part series finale). He was cast as a series regular in The Farm, a failed spin-off of The Office. While in the UK to direct Borderline in 2016, Jones appeared in two episodes of character comedy podcast Fact Up. He portrays Baxter in the CBS sitcom Mom. In 2018, he began starring in the television show Let's Get Physical (TV series) as Joe Force on Pop Television Channel He is the voice behind the Boov Kyle in DreamWorks animated film ''Home''. Personal life Matt Jones and his wife, Kelly Daly, have one child, a boy named Jasper Filmography Film Television Video games References External links * * Matt Jones Reddit Questionnaire (November 16, 2011) Category:1981 births Category:21st-century American male actors Category:Male actors from Sacramento, California Category:Living people Category:American male comedians Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:People from Claremont, California Category:People from Pomona, California Category:Comedians from California Category:Upright Citizens Brigade Theater performers